


"It Was My Duty, Sir."

by ghostmoose



Category: Original Work, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmoose/pseuds/ghostmoose
Summary: A story using the characters from Ace Attorney mixed with some of my best friends. This is merely for fun and not to be taken seriously.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Index

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking out my work! If you haven't already seen, this is a story mixing the characters from Ace Attorney and some of my best friends! Understand that anything that happens in this story is not canon at all; I am merely have fun with this. There are other, original characters in this story, so it's not all just taken from Ace Attorney. 
> 
> I want to thank all of my friends who have allowed me to use them in this story. Writing has always been a passion of mine, so being able to use you within this story just means so much to me.
> 
> This story is written in 3rd person. I apologize for any mistakes you find. I try my best to write this quickly so I can get the chapters out, but school takes up a lot of my time. Do not expect me to release chapters on a consistent path. That will never happen. 
> 
> Thank you for checking out my story, and please enjoy!

This is the Index, which tells you who plays who within the story. I would recommend glancing over this page if you ever forget who is who. I will mainly be trying to use last names (of people who have last names) so no one gets confused, but first names will sometimes be used.

Jeb = Jeb Wright

Cole = Cole Edgeworth

Kirea = Mia Fay (Kirea Fay)

Kira = Maya Fay (Kira Fay)

Wyatt = Wyatt Gumshoe

Ian = Judge Ian

Jonah = Jonah Records (Original Character)

Emmy = Emmy Rosingburg (Original Character)

Lance = Secretary Lance (Original Character)

Griffin = Police officer Griffin (Original Character)

Please keep in mind that these characters are mixed with my friends, hence why their first names have been changed. These characters will be the main components to the story. 


	2. A Chocolate Donut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jeb, Cole, Ian, Jonah, Emmy, Wyatt, Griffin, and Lance.
> 
> Keep being ok at life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling mistakes that you see. :)

“I’m going to do it,” he whispered, looking straight out the window at the glooming-looking cell tower, “I’m going to release the information tomorrow night.”

The pitter-pattern of the rain was the only thing that could be acknowledged for a brief period of time before the other man spoke, his eyes moving to the cell tower as well.

“I think that’s something that needs to be done. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

They shifted to look at each other almost simultaneously, their faces barely visible due to the lack of light in the areas surrounding them. They had both waited over an entire year for this, and they weren’t going to be stopped. One year full of cuts, bruises, beatings, and torture lead down to this one moment.

They both smiled, chuckling softly as they looked down at the small, dark brown envelope hidden beneath a small cloth. The envelope was spotted with grease from all the times it had been hidden, but that didn’t stop the men from loving it, from loving what was inside of it.

“Do you want to hold onto it?” The second man said, his eyes gliding up to is long-life best friend, a friend who had fought battles by his side, “I’ve had it for a few weeks now, and since you’re carrying out this operation, I think it would be best if you took it until tomorrow night.”

The first man nodded, grabbing the envelope out from the cloth and holding it in his quivering hands, tears slowly starting to form in his grey eyes. He couldn’t believe this was truly going to happen; He merely thought he was going to die with this information not getting out, but finally, the time had come. He pushed up his glasses, looked back at the cell tower, and softly advised what his friend’s plan should be.

“You should leave.”

Once again, the pitter-pattern of the rain was all that could be heard for a brief period of time before a voice struck through it like a bullet.

“I’ll get a cab.”

The door opened, and in a matter of minutes, only a man and an envelope were left in the car. The man’s eyes kept dancing over the envelope, then back to the cell tower. He still couldn’t believe he was going to do this, to finally put a demon back in its cage. He started to smile, almost falling into a deep chuckle as he leaned his head back on the top of the car seat. He tired to calm himself down, but the power that he felt within this one moment was too much for him. His eyes slowly closed shut as he breathed in, taking one last moment before he would decide to start the car and drive back home.

_Tap, tap, tap_

The man’s eyes shot open as he looked to his right, multiple dark figures surrounding his car. Immediately, he knew what was going on. This was why he wanted his friend to go, because something like this could happen, and there would be more than one death in the night.

“Oh, Andrew,” a voice called out, a hand placing itself onto the window, “why don’t you open the door for us? We’re just here to chat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight had just seemed to enter the office as Jeb Wright made his way to the back, ignoring the miles of paperwork from his last case still sitting on his desk. He was too tired for this, way to tired to even think about filling anything out. He tossed himself onto the couch, something he seemed to be doing way to often, and just stared at the ceiling, his mind going blank. Something about coming to the office every morning was just getting boring, getting dull, as if he was losing interest in what he does for a living. Of course, he would always tell himself it was just because there were no exciting cases that he could take. In all honestly, he didn’t know what he really wanted. He wanted a case that was exciting, sure, but he wanted it to have depth too. He wanted to be able to uncover secrets that had been hidden away from the public eye, but he knew he was never going to get that. He was just a defense attorney that was doing ok. He was merely doing what he could.

Jeb sighed, sitting up on the couch and looking around at his office. He could still remember when Kirea worked with him, how neat and clean she kept the office. It had been a while since her death, but it still haunted him. His eyes trailed over to where her body was found, right underneath the window that had kept it’s blind closed ever since that day. Occasionally, he would open the blinds so he could peak out at the sunshine filled view, but until he was ready for that again, the blinds would stay closed.

“I’m sick of this place…” Jeb huffed, trying to figure out what is next move would be.

Sure, he could just sit there all day, mopping in his sadness and not doing anything with this life, but he knew that that wasn’t going to be an option. He was just going to have to suffer in silence until he got home from work. Truly, he didn’t want to think of it as ‘suffering,’ since he really love what he did for a living, but there was just something about repeating the same routine over and over and over that just made this job sink into boringness.

Jeb ruffled his hair, his brown locks slightly falling in front of his face. He would have to fix those pieces of hair later. Even though he never met with clients lately, he still wanted to look presentable if someone randomly came into the office looking for him.

Abruptly, the door into Jeb’s office swung open, letting in a short, red-headed girl enter his office. A purple kimono draped over her body, and a pair of black glasses laid on her face as a smile made its way brightly into the room.

“Jeb! There you are! I brought us doughnuts for breakfast.” A cheery voice broke through Jeb’s low mood as he moved his eyes up from the floor, finally seeing Kira Fay, Kirea Fay’s younger sister. Kira was standing in the doorway, holding a white, paper bag up in the air.

“Oh, thanks. What kind is it?” Jeb asked, pushing his hair back and walking over to the doorway.

Kira explained what she had retrieved from the doughnut store while taking in how depressed Jeb’s office felt. From the blinds that had stayed closed since the death of her sister, to the dust that was slowly climbing on the books behind Jeb’s desk, she knew what was going on within Jeb’s head. Kira had helped her older sister through many different rough spots during her life, and had even dealt with depression after Kirea’s death. She knew what was going on within the defense attorney’s head, she just didn’t know how to approach the situation without making it worse.

Kira hated to say it, but Jeb was a difficult man. Sure, he was pretty easy to read and very sociable at times. He was outgoing and friendly to everyone he met. It’s just when someone like him falls down an emotional hole, it’s hard to figure out how it get them out of the hole that they fell in. You never look at someone the same after you’ve seen them at their lowest, and Kira’s never been able to see him at a point like that. She wanted to reach out her hand and pull him out of the hole, but she just didn’t know if she will fall in the hole as well.

Jeb reached into the paper bag and pulled out a large, brown donut that had white glaze over the top of it. The smell of chocolate surged up into his senses and made him smile, allowing him only a moment of freedom from his dark palace. He thanked Kira for getting the food, then made his way over to his desk and sat down. Kira watched him through the mountains of paperwork, trying to find a little crack that she would be able to fully see him through. It was no use though, because the paperwork had seemed to take over the entire desk, barely letting in any light to come lay peacefully on it. Kira sighed and made her way back out into the entrance of the small building, taking a seat next to the TV and turning it onto a news station.

Jeb searched his desk for any sort of pen, wanting to get a start on the paperwork. Somehow, Kira bringing him his chocolate donut seemed to lift his mood, allowing a bit of confidence to enter his mind and telling him that he could get the paperwork done in no time. He shoved the donut into his mouth, mentally thanking it for its services, as he finally found a red pen. He grabbed a single piece of paper, filled out what needed to be filled out, then set it on the ground to the left of him. As he looked back up, he realized he had done no damage to the monstrous paperwork. He sighed, the taste of the chocolate donut slowly leaving his mouth as he continued to do one sheet at a time, knowing that starting small would be the best course of action.

A few hours passed as Jeb continued to fill out the paperwork, stopping every now and then for a small break. The taste of the chocolate donut had washed away by the time Jeb was half-way done with it all, making him wish he had another one. Maybe that was all he needed right now. Maybe all he needed was a chocolate donut that would give him the confidence and motivation to sit down and do the paperwork. Maybe he should switch jobs and start working at a donut shop. A smile spread across Jeb’s face as he put down the pen and stood up, stretching out his back and hearing multiple _pops_. He made his way into where Kira was, seeing her eyes glued to the TV as usual. She had her own donut, which appeared to be just a glazed donut with rainbow sprinkles on it, laying on the crush down paper bag that used to hold the donuts when Kira first arrived.

The TV was turned onto a news station that covered a town called Hiykaueo.* A young, female reporter was standing outside of a McDonalds, where multiple cop cars and on-lookers could be seen in the background. At the bottom of the TV was a small tagline that read, “Young man committed suicide in a car outside of a McDonalds.”

“The man has yet to be identified, and the police are having a hard time finding any sort of identity to the man. No one has reached out to say who this man is. The police have also taken the prints of the man and have sent them off to a lab in hopes that something will turn up and tell us who this man even is.”

Kira slowly turned around to look at Jeb, her eyes having a certain sparkle in them.

“Jeb,” Kira started, her eyes not leaving Jeb’s, “I want McDonalds.”

Jeb signed, looking back up to the TV to see it had changed to a different story. Suicides weren’t very common in the area, and Hiykaueo was only about 20 minutes form where Jeb lived. Still, it was upsetting to Jeb that someone felt as if they couldn’t do anything else in this world except leave.

“Fine, let’s go get food, but we’re stopping at that donut shop again. I want another chocolate donut.” Jeb said, heading towards the doors that would lead to a new adventure.

Kira followed swiftly after him, leaving the TV on as she left the building. Within a few minutes, both Jeb and Kira would embark on something they had never tackled before. It was going to be a bumpy ride for the both of them, with twists and turns at every corner. Still, they would hold on until the end of it, because if they didn’t, why would they even be defense attorneys in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiykaueo (Hi-K-OO-E-Ah)


End file.
